As worn by firefighters and by emergency rescue workers, protective garments of the type having a lower torso-covering portion and two leg-covering portions noted above include protective pants, protective overalls, and protective coveralls. Herein, the lower torso-covering portion refers to the portion comprising and extending downwardly from the waist to the leg-covering portions and covering, among other regions, the groin and buttocks regions of the wearer.
Commonly, a firefighter or an emergency rescue worker who wears a protective garment of the type noted above also wears a drag harness, which is a harness used by a rescuer to drag a stricken wearer from a perilous situation. Such a harness may be also called a drag rescue device.
Drag harnesses, as discussed in the preceding paragraph, are exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,671, No. 4,854,418, and No. 6,205,584 B1, and in United States Patent Application Publications No. US 2005/0173188 A1 and No. US 2005/0211188 A1.